


Delicious Autumn

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, Wincest - Freeform, autumnal things, domestic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wants to give Sam a great day full of some favorite things.</p>
<p>Originally gifted to novakev on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novakev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novakev/gifts).



Dean was nesting.  Sam was still recuperating and Dean was…being domestic.

He’d brought pumpkins into the bunker.  Pumpkins.  Multiple.  The whole kitchen smelled of spices and baking. 

When Sam made his way slowly into the open library area, he saw Dean carving a giant pumpkin, newspapers spread out all over the tables.  Sam quirked an eyebrow and Dean waved him over to sit down, pushing a smaller pumpkin and a safety knife towards him.  _A safety knife?_   Yeah, ok.  Sam’s puzzled bitchface made Dean chuckle.

“Carve yourself a scary ghostie, Sammy,” Dean joked as he got up and made his way into the kitchen. 

_Scary ghostie_.  Sam wasn’t feeling up to much of anything lately, and he tried really hard to appreciate his big brother’s efforts at cheering him up.  He just felt like he’d failed again.  And he was empty inside.  No fire, no drive.  He was pretty much a walking zombie and Dean knew it.

Usually Sam lived for the fall and the changing colors of autumn leaves, thicker hoodies and his fancy coffees that Dean could never understand.  Local market pumpkins and organic apples, and laughing at the insane amount of candy Dean could put away in one sitting.

He dug into his jeans pocket for a real knife, flicking open the blade and setting out to carve something, if only to take his mind off things.  He lost himself in the work, creating spider-webbing and a black cat design.  The smell of a fresh baked pie caught his attention as Dean placed it down on a trivet _(they had trivets)_ on the glossy mahogany table.

“It has to set and cool first Sammy.”  Dean had the proudest look on his face.  Just like that time he’d made homemade burgers. 

Sam looked at the pie, the pumpkins around on the table.  Dean had made a pumpkin pie.  _From scratch._ The realization hit Sam and Dean’s grin got even bigger.

“Dean did you really – “

“Yeah, Sammy.  I know it’s your favorite.  And fresh whipped cream for when we’re ready to eat it.”

Sam could feel tears welling up, just a little bit.  His brother, always looking out for him, caring for him, loving him.  He didn’t deserve it, not any of it.

Dean could tell Sam was about ready to lose himself in a fit of guilt, again.  That was not what this was all about and so he slapped his little brother on the back _(gently Dean, gently)_ and ruffled his hair.

“It’s a cool crisp October day, Sam.  Gorgeous outside.  I figured we could take a small walk for some sunshine; the leaves are changing and falling.  Maybe work up a small appetite?”

Sam closed his eyes, the very image should be wearing him out already, but he’d been making himself do small walks every day and less sleeping.  And the thought of being outside actually sounded really good.

“Yeah Dean.  Let’s do that.”  Sam got up and headed towards their room to grab a hoodie against the chill.  He’d lost so much weight after the Trials and got cold easily.

Sam had no idea Dean’s real plan was to take him into town after the short walk.  There was a Harvest Day fair going on, with all the fun things Sam usually wanted to enjoy and never really ever got a chance to do. 

Dean wanted to make sure Sam had one great day.  Fresh air, fun at the fair, enjoy some pie, and then Dean was going to truly kiss his sweet little brother again, something he hadn’t done in a while.  It was long overdue.

It wasn’t even about being sexual.  It was just the overpowering need Dean felt to show Sam affection, to show Sam he was loved, wanted, and important.  Sex was something that would come back in time.  But love, Dean wanted to show that to Sam, wanted to prove it to him. 

The thought of tucking Sammy into bed and spooning all night long felt just about right to Dean.  Sam would be worn out after such a day, and hopefully have a good solid night’s sleep. 

Dean knew this was a very different side of him coming out.  He had tried to fight it for so long, but maybe it’s just what they needed.  A home.  Each other.  Reminders in touches and actions that they were in this together, that they _were_ still together, a team, brothers, lovers, soulmates. 

Sure the world still needed saving, but that was pretty much old hat for them now.  Some time off now and again to just be and enjoy the little things the world offered was something Dean was now determined they were going to start slowing down a bit to enjoy. 

Sam appeared with his hiking boots on and hoodie in his hands.  He still seemed a bit fragile, but Dean knew what strength and heart lay beyond that appearance.  And Sam was getting stronger every day, in every way that mattered. 

“Yeah, Sammy, let’s go.”

Dean put a hand on the small of Sam’s back as they walked out the bunker’s front entrance.  When Sam turned slightly at Dean’s touch, he gave a small smile, dimples barely visible.  Their eyes met and Dean could not even stop himself from leaning in and giving the barest brush of a kiss.

The look of surprise and genuine happiness he had not seen in so long lifted Dean’s heart.

It was going to be a terrific day.

**Author's Note:**

> Moving all my tumblr stories to an AO3 collection for safekeeping. These are older stories, beware. Mix of wincest, weecest, weechesters, J2 RPF, J2, AU, bits and pieces of other things.


End file.
